Come Pip
by Charlie's Heroine
Summary: Merry teaches Pip a lesson in honesty and hardwork. Contains: Slash, MM spanking.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkein's work.

**Please review this is my first peice on this site or any site and I hope you enjoy it.**

Early Morning: The sun crept towards the center of the sky as gold finches chirped near the house of Merry and Pippin.

"Come Pip, off to work with you," Merry shook Pippin by the shoulder to wake him. "It's time for you to make something of yourself; pay the bills for our pipe weed and drinks." The two hobbits had been living together for quite some time now with Merry making the money and Pippin cleaning the house…sort of. So Merry decided it was time Pippin was made to do some actual work. He quit his job and sent in an application for Pippin at The Green Dragon, and remarkably, he got the job.

A sleepy Pippin rolled over in bed and with his eyes still shut mumbled, "I'll make somethin' to eat, aye, buy some pipe weed Merry...good idea...," and resumed snoring.

"That's it! I've had it!" Merry pulled the pillow out from Pippin's curly head, ripped the sheets off him, and landed a hard smack on his bum.

"OW!" out of shock, Pippin rolled out of bed and sat up, facing Merry. "What was _that_ all about?!" he pouted.

"Maybe next time you'll wake up on time for your new job," he kissed his cheek and reassured him, "It's simple, Pip, all you gotta do is clean counters and tables at The Green Dragon. I'll be either home cleaning up what should have _been_ cleaned..," he gave Pippin a glare, "..or at Market."

"You promise you'll be home before I am Merry?"

"Of course Pip."

Pippin sighed and got ready for work, not looking forward to it one bit. " _If only there were some way I could get money without having to work,"_ he thought. But he wanted to make Merry proud so he got ready and before setting out, told him he would do his best working at his favorite social gathering place, the Green Dragon.

Late Afternoon: The sun, half hiding below the horizon, blowed a cool air on the hills of the Shire and Hobbiton was clad in colors of purple and red. The fields were tended to and the cows milked and the hobbits headed home after a long days work.

Pippin returned happily and gave Merry a proud grin when he saw him staring at him questioningly.

"Oh, don't give me that look! I've brought the money, Merry," he handed Merry his earnings, who began to count the money and smile.

"Pip! You actually did it? You actually earned something by fairly working for it? No shortcuts or loopholes?"

"Aye, I did!" exclaimed Pippin.

Merry hugged Pippin so tightly he thought his eyes would pop out. They kissed and Merry exclaimed, "Well then, this calls for a celebration! What say you Pip?" as he went to the cupboards for the finest ale they had. The moment he set the bottle on the round wooden kitchen table a loud BANG was herd outside the door. Pippin gave a fearful look at the door and then at Merry. The knock came again and again, followed by an even louder knock.

"Oi! I know you're there! Open up!" It was an angry Samwise yelling at the door and pressing his curly blonde head to the window to confirm he was right.

"Answer it for me will you Pip? I'm a bit tied up at the moment," Merry, tip-toeing on a footstool was rummaging for two of the finest glasses and now a third for Sam on the highest shelf of the kitchen cabinet.

Pippin reluctantly opened the door and Sam made a B-line from the door to Merry, red-faced and hot with anger and embarrassment.

"Evening, Sam," Pippin greeted, avoiding eye contact and trying to sound polite, but Sam was already in the kitchen with Merry, who was now pouring the three drinks happily. He turned to Sam, handing him his drink and his smile faded at the sight of Sam's frustrated face. Despite his anger he took the ale, gulped it down and wiped his face with his sleeve while setting the glass on the round, wooden table.

"Give me back that money!"

"Money? What in Middle Earth are you talking about?" Merry was dumbfounded.

Sam took a slow breath to calm down, "Your fool Took tricked me! He took my money! He played with my heart!" he pointed to where Pippin was standing but when his and Merry's gaze turned to the Took, he was no longer there. "Figures," smirked Sam.

Merry looked back at Sam, "Alright tell me what happened."

"Well, I was in The Green Dragon having a good smoke and conversation with me old Gafford, this morning, when Pippin came. He looked resentful, which is odd for anyone to look when they go to The Green Dragon, so I went up to him and asked, 'Is there anything I can do for ya Pippin? Your spirits seem oddly low today.'

'No, thanks though.' He paused, 'Actually there is Sam! Ya see I've been made to come and work here and I know you come here for her,' he nodded towards Rosie, 'So what do ya say to a little proposition. You do my job but let me keep the money and in turn I'll set you up with Rosie.'

'Now how do you think you're gonna do that?' I asked him and he gave me a look as if to say, 'I can do anything I want,' and I actually trusted him from that. So, next thing I know, he's talkin' to Rosie! I averted my gaze and started busying myself with Pippin's work so Rosie wouldn't notice me. When Pippin's shift was finished he patted me on the back, said thanks, took the money from his boss, and almost ran out the door.

I gathered all the courage in me and marched up to Rosie but she merely stiffened her body, crossed her arms, and gave me a 'hmph'. Then she went to my father and whispered something in his ear. Me Gafford asked me, 'Is it true Sam? You find Rosie's feet odor attractive? She's very upset that you think so Sam.'

'What?! I never said such a thing to her!"

'Well, seems like _someone_ did,'" Sam signed, "And now here I am." He finished his story by slamming his hand on the table, making the glasses shake.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I never thought, well I guess Pip would do something like this but still." Holding in his anger and being as polite as he could muster, Merry handed Sam the money and showed him to the door. "Don't fret about this now. I'll take care of Pippin and have him sort out this rubbish between you and Rosie by tomorrow. It's late now; get some rest Sam. Goodnight." He shut the door in Sam's flustered face, "Ooh Piiiippin! Come Pip, it's alright. I'm not angry," he lied.

Early Night: The stars shone brightly against the opal sky and the moon was full. An odd sight it was to see during that time of the year.

Merry herd some rustling from the bedroom. When he opened the door there was Pippin crawling out from under the bed, apparently his hiding spot. "You're not angry with me Merry?" he cautiously got to his feet and stood by their bed., looking questionably at his lover.

Merry walked up to Pippin, glared down at him and announced, "No Pip." he pasued, "I'm furious!" He grabbed Pipping by the wrist and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the naughty hobbit down with him and over his lap before he had time to protest. "Enough is enough! I've had it! I'm sorry but, if this is the only way to get through to you then so be it!"

While adjusting Pippin into position so that his behind was slightly in the air and his legs dangled on the side of Merry's lap Pippin said, "Wait! Merry no! I'm sorry alright? I won't do it again! Promise!" He felt the blood rushing through him as he realized what was about to happen to him. He had been spanked as a very young child whenever he disobeyed a relative but never by his lover, the one he trusted most in the whole Earth. He squirmed to free himself but his attempts were flawed as Merry firmly held him with one hand by the small of his back.

Guessing what his Took was thinking Merry reassured, "I'm not doing this because I want to, my love, but because I must, to insure your behavior will not go astray again, or at least for a while given your history as a naughty boy."

"But, but," his pursuit for an excuse was sharply cut by a painful _swat_ to his rear. He jerked forward and yelped out of pain and surprise.

"That was just a warning Pip. No more excuses. From now until I say, you will not speak. Don't fret my Pip. You will have a say in your defense once I find you are ready and eventually I will make you apologize for your actions."

"Apolo-?" _smack, smack_.

"What did I just tell you?" There came no answer from Pippin, "Good boy." He patted his bum a few times then slid his pants down to his ankles to reveal Pippin's slightly pink rear. Merry marveled at this sight, though he had seen Pippin without his pants before this was the first time he had complete control over his lover. He began to think that he might enjoy this session, except for the pain he would bring upon Pippin. After it was over he would be sure to comfort his Pip and warn him what would happen if he misbehaved again.

Pippin gasped as he felt the frigid night air sweep over his bare naked backside as his pants were removed. He whimpered slightly, trying all he could not to protest verbally or physically. He knew he deserved it and he did not want his punishment to extend any longer than it would be. While spanking, he watched Pippin's rear change from its cute baby pink to a bold red. As his bum began to sting more intensely at each paddle, Pippin began to cry and kick his legs. Merry ignored this and continued his vicious swats all over the poor hobbit's behind. "You're doing a good job, my Pip." Merry smiled, "Now, tell me what you did wrong," he lightened his spanks in order to give Pippin some time to breathe, for his breathing was staggering in between crying.

"B-because I t-t-tricked Sam! D-didn't w-work! Took m-m-moneyyy!" Pippin wailed as loud as his lungs would allow, for he had been holding this in for some time now.

"Right," Merry ended his statement with a hard _spank_ on the curve of Pippin's behind, where it was most tender. Pippin jerked forward and wailed loudly, kicking his feet and squirming in most discomfort. "Now," he lightened and slowed the swats, "tell me _why_ in Middle Earth you attempted this?"

"I-I," Pippin swallowed, "wanted to m-make you happy!" Merry began a new pattern: spank, rub, spank, rub.

"Well, I am happy to hear that, but tricking someone to do your work for them is NOT," _SPANK_, "how it works!"

"S-sorryyy Merryyy! I won't d-do it again! P-p-promise! I'll apologize t-to S-sam!" this time Pippin's promise seemed genuine.

"It better not happen again!" he added a harder spank for emphasis, "Or I'll have to give you another good spanking tenfold!" He gave another hard spank, then rubbed Pippin's backside for comfort, feeling his hand all over the burning-hot rear. He loved having this domination over his Pippin. He needed it anyway with all the mischief he got himself into. Pippin sobbed, gasping for air every few seconds and let his body go completely limp. His tear-wet face was planted against Merry's leg. "Shh, shh, it's alright now my love. All is forgiven."

"Thank you Merry," Pippin looked up at Merry and managed a smile through the now subsiding sobs. Merry lifted the Took onto his lap and hugged him. Pippin wiped the tears from his face and embraced the hug, kissing his Merry with deep passion. Merry let himself fall back on the bed and Pippin unbuttoned his collared shirt. Merry did the same to Pippin's shirt as Pippin felt his way down to Merry's pants.

The two exhausted hobbits lay beneath the cool sheets entangled in each other's arms. Merry was almost asleep when he remembered, "Don't forget, Pip, tomorrow you must apologize to our dear friend, Sam." Pippin winced at the reminder. He had hopped Merry had forgotten this tiny detail. "Come now Pip. It's not _that_ bad."

He signed, "Yes, Merry. I shall apologize to Sam."

"And Pippin."

"Yes Merry?"

"Have a nice day at work tomorrow," he grinned and shut his eyes.


End file.
